For Marluxia Lovers::Secret Garden
by sawyersweet
Summary: You love Marluxia and he secretly loves you back. You have a secret place in the back of his garden that you call your Secret Garden. He, after some pushing from Demyx and Xigbar, confesses to you in your Secret Garden.    IMPLIED YAOI


**For Marluxia Lovers**

**Secret Garden**

You grumbled and rolled over to face the clock which smugly read: 1:23 AM. You groaned at the thought of how tired you were going to be and, UGH, the missions for tomorrow. Then you had a brilliant idea: go down to the garden. Not just any garden, your secret garden, okay technically it's Marluxia's garden but you like to think of the little corner in the back that no one knows about where you plant some flowers as your secret garden. Oh, and just for the record you like Marluxia. No one knows of course since your a nobody and shouldn't be able to feel emotions. Well, that's not entirely true Axel some how found out and, after an amount of torture, promised not to tell anyone, but that didn't stop him from hanging it over your head. But moving on back to the story. You reluctantly dragged yourself out of bed, put on a jacket (you were wearing pjs), grabbed your watering can, and headed out the door.

You silently made your way down stair case after stair case following your memorized route to the garden. As you stepped into the garden you were greeted by an array of sleeping flowers. You sighed as the beautiful sent wafted under your nose. You headed toward the hose to fill your watering can and then headed for your secret garden. The route was, again, memorized so, it didn't take long to see the old tree that hangs over your little garden and the old fountain that somehow still works that's in front of the garden that's full of night flowers basking in the moonlight. You picked night flowers, such as moonflowers, evening stock, and angel's trumpet, because you knew you would only be there at night and you wanted to see them in bloom. You knelt down next to them, watered them, and cooed quietly to them completely unaware of the Graceful Assassin sitting in the tree above you watching silently. When you thought the flowers had enough water you sighed, got up, and went back to your room leaving the pink-haired man to ponder this new realization.

**(Yesterday)**

"I want to know who did it!" Marluxia said as he stormed into Mans- I mean Xemnas's office.

"Did what Marluxia?" He said not looking up from his work.

Marluxia explained how, while watering his flowers, he found a small mini garden in the back of his garden that consisted of night flowers. And he didn't plant night flowers since nobody should be there at night and wouldn't be able to see them. "And I want to know who did it." Marluxia finished with a huff.

Xemnas sighed and looked up at Marluxia, "You said you don't water them but the next day there watered?" Marluxia nodded, "Then just stake out the night flowers and see who it is. Now please leave I have work to do."

**(Normal time)**

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP~!_

You groaned and opened your eyes only to be blinded by your open window. "Ugh..." You shielded your eyes and squinted at the stupid machine making that awful noise that meant it was time to get up. You groaned as you saw the red flashing numbers smugly stating it was 7:46 AM. So, you reached over, grabbed the small contraption, tugged it so it unplugged, and promptly threw it out the window only to hear a loud irritated "OW!" coming from the ground level below your room. Your eyes went wide and you dove back under your covers to hide. "I hope that person didn't know the clock came out of my room..." You vaguely thought as you drifted off to sleep again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Something hard hit you. "Ow..." You mumbled as you peeked out of your blankets to see a mad red-head glaring at you. "Oh..." You said as you retreated back into your fortress of blankets but Axel pulled the covers off your head.

"Did you throw this clock at me?" Axel said angrily holding up the smashed clock.

"Uh... No?"

"This isn't your clock?"

"No" You lied again.

"Then where's your clock?" Axel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm getting it... cleaned?"

Axel gave you a blank look. "Then why does this one have your name on it?" He asked turning the clock around to see your name written in black sharpie.

"D-mn... Would you believe me if I said that isn't my name?"

"..." Axel stared at you with that blank look again.

"Fine, that's my clock. I threw it out the window. And if it makes you feel better I wasn't aiming." You said as you tried to put your head back under the blankets.

He, once again, pulled the blankets off you. "No, it doesn't make me feel better, it still hit me!" You giggled only to make him glare at you, "And what made you throw your clock out the window anyway?"

"Oh, it was to loud." You said with a grin.

Axel gave you the WTF look, "You know it has an 'off' button right?" He said pointing to the off button.

"Oh... hehe..." You grinned at him again.

He shook his head, "You're an idiot."

You pouted, "Am not!"

"You didn't know there was an off button on your clock!"

"I did to! I just didn't want to think about it at 7:45 AM and it was easier just to throw the d-mn thing out the window anyway." You said with a shrug.

He chuckled, "Fine, you're not an idiot, but you are weird."

"Pfft, duh! You just noticed that?"

"Whatever. You have to get you have missions."

"Ugh!" You dove back under the blankets, "Don' wanna!" You whine.

"Come on! You're gonna have to get up sooner or later! Might as well be now!" He said trying to pull the blankets out of your iron grip.

"I choose later!"

"That's not an option!"

"But you said it was!"

"It was a figure of speech!"

"Well, I took it seriously so neh!" You tugged the blankets out of his hands and stuck your tongue out at him.

"You're so immature."

"Like you're any better!"

He started to say something but stopped himself and took to glaring at you. "Well, get up. I'm not saving you any breakfast today if you're late!"

"Meany..."

"See! Immature!"

"Shut up! And get out unless you want to be in here when I get dressed." Axel didn't move. "Ugh... GET OUT!" You screamed while pointing at the door and holding up what was left of the clock like you were going to throw it at him. Axel's eyes went wide and he bolted out of the room. You sighed and fell back onto your pillows.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

You trudged down the hallway toward the kitchen reluctantly. You really didn't want to get up but since Axel was being an -ss and wouldn't save you breakfast you had to. You sighed as you rounded the corner and into the kitchen. You saw everyone at their regular tables: Zexion, Lexeus, and Vexen at one. Demyx, Xigbar, Axel, and Roxas at another. Larxene and Marluxia (A/N Larxene likes Marly but he doesn't like her like that XD). Xalden and Luxord. And Xemnas and his lap dog, Siax, at the last one. Zexion and Lexeus are together. Demyx and Xigbar are together. Axel and Roxas are together. Xemnas and Siax are together. Nobody knows about Xalden, Luxord and Vexen though... Anyway, moving on. You walked over to Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar's table and said, "Hey Axe, Rox, Dem-Dem, Xiggy~!" Xigbar hated that nickname. He killed (or maimed horribly) anyone, other than you and Demyx, that called him that. So, you made sure to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Hey _(enter name)~!" Demyx said hyper as ever. He hopped up and hugged you.

"Demy... Can't... BREATHE!" You said as he practically squeezed the life out of you.

Xigbar laughed and pulled Demyx back into his seat. "Don't kill her now."

Demyx pouted, "I wasn't killing her."

"I don't think she can live without air."

"How do you know..." Demyx said crossing his arms and turning away from Xigbar. Xigbar shot you a look that pretty much meant "Make-Demyx-happy-again!" You sighed and took your cue. You sat down on the other side of Demyx and wrapped your arms around him and said "Aw! Demy! I'm ok! It's not Xiggy's fault." Demyx instantly turned happy again and hugged you back but lighter this time. "Ok" He said with a big smile and turned back to Xigbar and hugged him. Xigbar shot you a look that meant "Thank-you-so-much-you're-a-goddess!" ... What? I'm the one figuring out what these looks mean so deal with it! Anyway, oh yeah, that's the reason Xigbar hasn't killed you yet. You could make Demyx happy after anything that happened. You shot Xigbar a smug smile and turned back to Roxas and Axel who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Whoa..." Was all Roxas said as he stared wide eyed at you.

Axel gaped and said "You're good. I can't make Demyx happy again that fast! And usually I have a cookie with me! How do you do it?"

You smiled and said, "Honestly? I have no idea! It's a gift i guess." Insert hair flip here.

"Lucky..." he muttered.

The conversation was pretty much normal. You know, "What missions do you have", "Who are you going to be paired up with", "Can you touch your tongue to your nose." You know, normal stuff.

**(Meanwhile at Marluxia's table)**

Marluxia was taking quick sneaky looks at you every once in a while, barely listening to Larxene go on and on and on about what happen at some place at some time. "And then, blah blah blah blah blah!" Was pretty much all he heard. He's always had a crush on you ever since you got here, but never confronted you because the excuses he made up were along the lines of, "She would never like me." "She would never like a guy with pink hair who gardens." Oh, and the popular one was, "I'm not supposed to feel, I shouldn't be lying to myself."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" His head shot back around to see a very angry blond glaring at him.

"Uh... yes?"

"Really. Then what did I just say?" Larxene said crossing her arms.

"Um... Something about someone, somewhere, at sometime?"

"Ugh! You weren't listening to me! You know what, I have a mission to go on. You just keep goggling at that girl." She said angrily, Marluxia could have sworn he saw her eyes spark, got up, and left. Marluxia blinked a couple times, shrugged, and looked back to where you were sitting, but you were gone.

"D-mn..." He muttered to himself.

"I know you like her." Marluxia started at the sound of the new voice. He looked back to see Demyx's wide sea green eyes staring at him.

"What? No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't know who I was talking about" Demyx pointed out, "Besides, you shouldn't be lying to yourself. I think it's bad for your health or something. Anyway, she likes you, too. Did you know she goes to your garden almost every night? You should talk to her then" Demyx gave him a big smile and before Marluxia could say anything else the boy was already skipping off to his boyfriend who was standing by the door. Marluxia blinked again, shook his head, and got up to go think about the new discovery.

**(Later)**

The rest of the day was slow, boring, and exhausting. When you finally finished all your missions and sent in your reports, you headed to your room, and dove happily into the mess of blankets you didn't want to clean up that morning. You sighed and reached over to your bedside table in search of your purple iPod. You grabbed it and turned it on to "March of the Dogs by Sum 41." You sang quietly to the lyrics.

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the underclass. The president of the United States of America, is dead!"_ You yawned as the weight of that day settled on you as you stared at the ceiling. _"I don't believe in the politics of chosen fools and hypocrites,_

_Who walk a line that's tread so fine._

_Is it death or glory you have in mind?_

_And here we go again it's mass delusion_

_And no one knows who leads the revolution now._

_As tension grows the way to a conclusion._

_It's too late there's no time._

_All for none, none for one, two, three, four !_

_March of the dogs to beat of disillusion_

_Sworn under god, breeding panic and confusion._

_The white flag is down, send in the clowns_

_The carnival of sins is now about to begin."_

"I didn't know you liked Sum 41." You jumped when you heard the other voice and sat up to see Demyx sitting cross legged at the end of your bed with his head cocked slightly to the left.

"Jeez, Dem! You scared me! You're really quiet. When did you come in here?" You said trying to get your breathing back to normal.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I came in, like, right after you did."

"Wow... Anyway, may I help you?" You said turning off your music and sitting cross legged like Demyx.

"Ummmmmmm... Oh yeah! So, I talked to Marluxia–" You went pale. "–And told him you liked him."

"You did what? How could you even know I liked– Axel... I'm gonna kill him..." You seethed as you felt tears burn the back of your eyes.

"What? No, I figured it out by myself." He said with a proud smile. You gave him a doubtful look while still trying to hold back tears. "Ok, Ok maybe Xiggy helped a little." He was now wearing a sheepish smile.

"Oh, that I can believe. But why did you tell him?" You felt like you were going to break down. Being rejected by someone who you were quiet happy with not knowing how you feel.

Demyx could see the tears start to form at the edges of your eyes. "Aww! Don't cry!" He hugged you. You hugged back and broke down. You cried into his shoulder as he petted your hair. "I– was– fine with– him– not knowing– and– liking him– from a distance!" You said between sobs.

"Shhh... It's ok. Everything alright. He likes you, too. Shhh..." He said soothingly.

"H-he what?" You said looking up at him with tears still running down your face. He wiped away the tears and said, "He likes you. I figured that out, too." Enter proud smile here, "He kept looking at you weird at breakfast and asking other people about you and stuff. Now, are you better now?" You nodded. He kissed your forehead.

"You are so lucky I know he's gay and your his best friend or you would be so dead right now." You look up to see Xigbar standing by the doorway.

"Xiggy! I'm making her feel better! Shhhhh! I saw this in a movie once." Demyx said with a dorky smile.

"What movie was that?" You asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. Some romance thing or something." You went pale. Xigbar came up and pulled Demyx off you.

"I don't think trying that would be such a good idea." Xigbar said.

"Oh, fine. Now, _, Marluxia is going to meet you in his garden tonight. I think... Unless he chickens out, but I doubt that would happen." He said with a confident smile.

"Alright, but right now I'm tired. Will you two please leave?"

"AWWW! Can't we play a game first or something?" Demyx whined.

"Come on Dem. We can play our own game." Xigbar said with an evil smirk.

"As long as I can't hear it and Demyx doesn't get pregnant!" You yelled after them. "And wait for it~!" You thought.

"I CAN GET PREGNANT?" You heard Demyx yell. _"Bingo."_ You thought with a snicker.

You took a quick nap (aka sleeping for 4 hours) and was up at 12 o clock ready to go to the garden. You sighed and thought "It's now or never." You got up, put on a jacket (you were wearing pjs), got your watering can, and left for the garden.

You went down the same way as usual, filled up your watering can, and went to your secret garden. You watered your plants thinking about what was going to happen. You sighed, set your watering can down, and slumped against the tree. "Ugh... He's not going to like me. Dem must be wrong. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak for liking him now." You muttered as you slid down the tree. You sighed again and pulled your knees up to your chest, wrapped your arms around them, and set your chin on top staring at the heart shaped moon in the distance.

**(Meanwhile in the tree XD)**

_"She likes me? OMIGAWD! Ok, ok, calm Marly, calm. Now go down and talk to her."_ Marluxia thought from his perch on the branch above you.

**(On the ground)**

You waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 40 minutes, an hour until you thought,_ "He's not coming. I was right he thinks I'm a freak."_ You stood up and a lone tear slid down your face.

**(In the tree~!)**

"_Marly! GO! It's been an hour! What are you waiting for? She gonna leave! This is your only chance! If you don't go now then tomorrow she'll think you stood her up and HATE you forever! – omigawd... is she... crying? Because I'm not down there? Look what you did! Fix this! NOW!"_ Marluxia thought and with that he silently swung down from the tree.

**(On the ground~!)**

You reached down and picked up your watering can. You turned around and almost jumped out of your skin. Marluxia was standing behind you. You dropped your watering can in surprise. "Marly! Jeez, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh... not long." He said dragging his hand through his hair.

"Oh... so, uh... you wanted to talk to me or something?"

"Um... yeah, I guess..." You two stood in silence for a minute.

"Well? What is it?" You said trying to get to the point faster.

"Oh, yeah, uh...," He took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm just gonna say this." Another deep breath, "I like you." He flinched as if expecting to be hit by a weapon.

"Y-you... what?" You said shocked and wondering if this was a dream.

"Oh... um... never-mind. Pretend I never said anything." He turned around and started to walk away.

"W-wait! Mar! Wait!" You ran up behind him and flung him around. "You didn't let me finish! I-I... I like you, too" You finished in a whisper not looking in his eyes. He lifted your face up to look into your eyes. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against yours. You couldn't believe it! You waited so long for this! You decided to be like in the old movies and put your foot in the air. Just then the old fountain behind you sprung to life and did a little show of dancing water. It surprised you and Marluxia. You broke apart to look at the strange sight. Then you heard a crash from behind the fountain and the water splashed back down into the fountain. Marluxia snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around the figure behind the fountain and lifted him into the air.

"Demyx? What the h-ll? That was your water trick Dem?" You said shocked he would spy on you.

"Uh... hehe yeah... that was me" Demyx said while flashing you a sheepish smile from where he hung. "I couldn't help myself! You two looked like you should be in a romance movie! The water finished the scene perfectly."

"Ugh... Dem you really watch to many of those. You can put him down now Mar." You said rubbing your face.

"Fine, but what is he doing here anyway." He said as the vines unwrapped and he dropped to the ground not to gently.

"Ow... And I just wanted to make sure this didn't get ugly." Demyx said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, ok. It's not gonna get ugly. Now, will you go?" Marluxia asked wrapping his arm around your waist. You blushed and Demyx giggled.

"Yeah, sure, but don't get her pregnant!" He called as he sprinted off. Your blush deepened.

"Do I want to know what that's about?" Marluxia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no you don't. Now, would you just kiss me already?" You asked as you put your hands on either side of his face.

"Gladly." He whispered as he kissed you. Again, the water started and you heard a giggle from some where in the garden but you didn't care you were with the perfect man. _"Thanks Dem. You're right, it finished the scene perfectly." You_ thought as you smiled into the kiss.

And it all started in a secret garden.

**~THE END~**


End file.
